Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power generation system, particularly to a power generation system having a plurality of energy storage units and a plurality of power generation units.
Nowadays it has been a trend and has been used more and more widely to generate power using a renewable energy. For example, wind power, it has become the third largest power supply of the country. Generally, a wind farm is provided with a plurality of fans, which receive wind energy and convert the wind energy into electric energy respectively supplied to the power grid. Each fan has a wind turbine, an AC generator, a rectifier and the like to form a power generation unit for converting wind energy into electric energy. Each fan also has an energy storage unit, which may store a part of electric energy when the generated electric energy is relatively more and may also release a part of electric energy to the power grid when the generated electric energy is relatively less. Sometimes part of the fans in the wind farm would stop operation, for example, the power generation unit of the fan fails or needs maintenance and thus stops operation, the fan stops operation when wind is poor, or some other conditions under which the power generation unit of the fan stops operation. Since each fan is operating independently, the energy storage unit is in an idle state at this moment, thus causing a waste of resource.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a system for solving at least one of the above mentioned technical problems.